


Cheiloproctlitic

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Roxas is an adorable lil innocent bb, and Axel thinks that's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Roxas gets to feel Axel’s lips against his is when he is getting ready for sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproctlitic

The first time Roxas gets to feel Axel’s lips against his is when he is getting ready for sleep, and Axel moving to let the kid wiggle under the covers, looking at him with eyes that are not yet the eyes of a Nobody; too big, too kind.

“Do you think I’ll get in trouble for only putting to paragraphs for that mission report?” Roxas asks, linking his fingers over his chest and watching Axel sit on the edge of his bed, hand on his belly—not in a sneaky way, but a nice way, a comforting way. Roxas likes when Axel touches him, especially hugs.

Axel laughs, though, and it shakes the bed a little bit. “You’re  _barely_  old enough to care about stuff like that, Roxas.”

“I’m old! I’m really old, I’m  _mature_.”

He laughs again, and Roxas huffs. “I  _am_ —I’m not a kid.”

“I’m sure. Want me to kiss you goodnight,  _Rox_?”

It’s a stupid nickname, and Roxas doesn’t understand nicknames anyway, but Roxas is somehow smiling and lying back in bed, nodding his little head excitedly against his pillow.

“What’s that about?” Axel questions, tugging the sheets up to the kid’s shoulders and watches Roxas knot his fingers up in the hem, making the layer of white fold around his excited fists.

“ _Adults_  kiss,” Roxas explains. “I’ve seen it before.”

Axel’s grinning, leaning closer, so close that Roxas can feel Axel’s nose brush up against his own—a nuzzle.

“We can, too,” he says, right against Roxas’s face, and Roxas suddenly gets the feeling that this is bait, because Axel isn’t  _really_  going to kiss him unless Roxas does it, first.

So, he does. Purses his lips and feels Axel press his right back against him. It probably lasts only a minute, but it feels like an hour, it feels like several million hours, with Axel’s mouth pressed against his, lighting Roxas’s face on fire and somehow, Roxas’s arms are moving to hug Axel.

But he pulls away, grinning that stupid grin that he usually wears when Roxas and Xion are trying to discuss something, but don’t have correct knowledge in the subject they’re trying to discuss.

“I like that,” Roxas says, but his mouth feels numb with the fire of memory in Axel’s touch.

Axel just nods, patting Roxas’s stomach gently as he moves to stand up, groaning with the action of hauling his tall self from the bed.

“Sleep well,” Axel mumbles, hitting the light switch on the way out of the room, leaving Roxas in the dark of night.

Roxas is still touching his lips even after he hears Larxene go to bed across the hall.

.

Axel comes to wake him up in the morning, and finds Roxas sleeping with his sheets kicked off, again.

It’s cute, looking at his small features; not that he’s a child, Axel can see the shape of Roxas’s jaw like a man’s, and the broadness of his shoulders as he lies on his side, sleeping quietly. He kneels down to the bed’s level, letting a finger catch in a single golden curl, ensnared. He’s so beautiful, just like—

Roxas grunts.

“I’m sick,” he tells Axel, who immediately moves to feel the kid’s forehead; there’s going to be huge fucking fit thrown if the kid gets too sick to work, and Axel’s neck is on the chopping block. However, there’s no fever, and Axel sighs in relief.

“What’s the problem?”

Roxas finally opens his eyes, so blue and clear, and adorably sleepy.

“Cheiloproclitic.”

Axel thinks Roxas might have just had a stroke, because that doesn’t sound like any word he’s heard of before. He opens his mouth, and Roxas lunges at him, smashing their faces together painfully as he jabs his tongue in Axel’s mouth, calming down once their tongues are rubbing and sliding against each other’s.

Axel pulls away, gasping from choking on his own and Roxas’s spit, and puts a hand on Roxas’s warm cheek.

“ _What_?”

“ _Kisses_!” Roxas whines, “Please?”

Axel laughs, holding his face for a moment as he thinks of the right thing to say. He feels a little guilty about the whole kissing thing in the first place, thinking Roxas might have jumped the gun, but, while he mulls it over, Roxas is Roxas and Roxas probably when searching through the castle for some type of information on what Axel left him with last night—a kiss.

“You’re not sick,” Axel finally tells him, and Roxas looks a little perkier.

“But the kissing stuff is only behind closed doors.”

Roxas nods, getting up out of his bed, finally. He looks like he could be jittering, because of how excited his round little face is.

Axel kisses Roxas’s forehead before they leave his room, and Roxas kisses his chin in response.


End file.
